This invention relates to the sport of archery and, more specifically, the provision of an archery vest by which physically challenged individuals can participate fully in that sport.
The use of bow and arrow for both sport target shooting and hunting has been steadily gaining popularity. By its very nature, the operation of a bow and arrow requires considerable upper arm and chest strength and also the use of both arms. In the case of certain types of physical disabilities such as the loss or limited use of one arm, or limited strength in one arm archery and bow shooting has been closed to the vast majority of these physically challenged individuals.
While there has been development of devices designed specifically to enable physically challenged persons to participate in other forms of sporting activity, the field of archery has remained largely ignored.